1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide that is used in an optical interconnection in which signal transmission is performed with light within an information device, and between information devices, and a method for producing the optical waveguide. More specifically, the invention relates to an optical waveguide that is produced by forming an optical waveguide core using a dicing saw.
2. Related Art
One example of an embodiment in which a polymer waveguide is applied to an optical wiring within a device, and between devices, is a multimode optical waveguide having a simple configuration in which linear cores are aligned at a desired pitch in a cladding.
When an optical waveguide is manufactured by the above method, the refractive indices of a core portion and a cladding portion are different from each other, but the core portion and the cladding portion are transparent to visible light, so that it is extremely difficult to determine the position of the core by means of image recognition by capturing an image with an image pickup device. For this reason, there are problems in that after the waveguide configuration has been formed, an automatic machine which relies on position recognition marks cannot be applied to a process such as shaping of the external shape of the waveguide into a part to be mounted, or mounting of optical components by passive alignment in which the positions of the optical components are adjusted by using a high precision multi-axis stage.